ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Riker's Island
Riker's Island is the main jail complex of New York City, located on the East River between Queens and the Bronx. History After the Megaspook incident, Ron Alexander was arrested. However, he got a great lawyer and served his sentence at a minimum security prison on Riker's. In a few months, Ron's sentence was commuted in part to serve Walter Peck's plan to deal with the city's ghost problems. Trivia *In the August 5, 1983 draft of Ghostbusters, during the incarceration scene, a biker gives Ray Stantz the name of a friend of his imprisoned at Riker's Island in case they are sentenced there. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 107). Biker says: "Yeah, sure. Listen, if they send you to Ryker's Island, look for a guy named "Gash." Tell him you know "The Hook" -- that's me. He'll take care of you. You guys are alright."" *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, Mayor Lenny thought about throwing the Ghostbusters into Riker's Island. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 213. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Narrator says: "The simple solution would be to dismiss them as frauds, toss them into Riker's Island, and feed the key to a sea gull." *In Ghostbusters II, Judge Stephen Wexler sentenced the original three Ghostbusters to 18 months in the city correctional facility at Riker's Island. But the sentence was dropped with the manifestation of the Scoleri Brothers. Stephen Wexler (1999). Ghostbusters II - Chapter 10: Their Day in Court (1989) (DVD ts. 31:49-31:58). Columbia Pictures. ''Stephen Wexler says: "I find you guilty on all charges! I order you to pay fines in the amount of $25,000 each! I sentence you to eighteen months in the city correctional facility at Riker's Island!" *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, after someone exorcises Walter Peck from a Possessor Ghost in the Natural History Museum, he threatens to lock the team up at Riker's Island. Walter Peck; Gameplay (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Possessor Ghost battle in Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Walter says: "I'll see you all on Riker's Island for this!" *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, after the Ghostbusters return to the Firehouse from Shandor Island, Peter Venkman mentions Riker's in jest as they all realize all the ghosts were released out of the Containment Unit again. Peter Venkman; Cinematic (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Cinematic between Lost Island Rising Level and Central Park Cemetery Level (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Peter says: "So either there was a mass escape from Rikers..." Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 10: Their Day in Court **Mentioned by Judge Wexler Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Museum of (Super)Natural History Level **Mentioned by Walter Peck at start of Possessor Ghost battle *Cinematic between Lost Island Rising Level and Central Park Cemetery Level **Mentioned by Peter Venkman Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 References Category:Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations